


A Mostly Ordinary Life

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [10]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Other, Reader-Insert, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You, your husband, and your two children.  A happy, normal life.  The husband is a devilman and the children are devil-human hybrids, but still.





	A Mostly Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "How do you and Akira Fudo set up an Easter egg hunt when your devilkids can fly?"**

Little as they were, being part demon meant yours and Akira’s twins could get up to quite a bit of mischief.  But they did love to play games, and an Easter egg hunt was the perfect activity for them. 

You could only do so much by hiding the coloured eggs in spots around the house and in the garden, so Akira had to take over for everything at roof level and above.  While you served the twins breakfast, Akira flew to hide eggs in tree branches, chimney tops and other high structures. When their plates were cleared and their faces were washed, Akira took the twins’ hands and and launched them into the air.  Once the children got their bearings on their own wings, Akira slowly let go. He stuck close to them and reminded them not to stray too far, but otherwise left them to scour the area for their colourful treasures. 

The sight of a devilman who strikes terror into both devil and human alike flying after two devil-toddlers with baskets of eggs was so fantastically hilarious that you were giggling uncontrollably the whole time.  When Akira finally descended with the two tykes in his arms and he was wearing one of their rabbit ear headbands, you laughed even harder. 

As the kids babbled on and on about how high and fast they flew and what they saw up in the sky, you wiped the chocolate smears off of their mouths and Akira brushed leaves and grass out of their hair.  You praised them for leaving a bird’s nest alone so that the eggs can hatch in peace, and gave Akira a questioning glare when one of them mentioned him getting distracted by a barbecue going on in a neighbour’s yard.  

Once the sugar high subsided and the twins were put down for a nap, you put on the rabbit ears for a while and challenged Akira to a game of tag.  It didn’t last long with him tackling you onto the living room couch, but you allowed your husband to savour his victory without complaint--wearing the ears all throughout.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not just luscious lewdness; we got family fluff over at [**Tumblr**](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
